Through Fire and Snow III: The Nightmare
Previous Chapter Icil and Deus were on their way back to the Guild Hall, the slain Remobras being pulled in the cart behind them; the ones that they could salvage, anyway. Most of them had been smashed into a bloody mess from the stampeding Aptonoth. "Deus, I need to get some resources. Would you go on a treasure quest with me tomorrow?" Icil asked quietly. "I thought you'd never ask. I need em' too, Ms. Kiera." Deus said back. He was sorting his bullets: Normal and Pellets to the left, Elementals and Statuses in the middle, and bullets like Recov or Demon to the right. Rin had returned home already by digging his way there. "You can call me Icil. I really don't mind." "Whatever you say, miss." the hunter mumbled in response. Rin was right; it was going to be a long day. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ When they got back to the Guild Hall, they exchanged Guild Cards, chatted, and then headed home. It was near midnight when Icil got back into her house. She removed her Nargacuga armor and changed into a grey sleeveless shirt and white shorts made from Giaprey hides. Icil looked around the room. Rin was asleep already, curled up in a ball like a normal cat would do. He had his head on his paws, and was sleeping on top of the Item Chest holding Icil's armor. Icil climbed into bed and closed her eyes, lying on her side. That's when it all began... ______________________________________________________________________________________________ It was a stormy day in the Tropical Riverside. Icil was surrounded by mist, and several Mosswines were grazing on the wet grass. But suddenly, a hiss was heard. The Mosswines looked as paranoid as Icil was. However, Icil remembered this hiss. It was a Goravior. The Serpent shot from the foliage, and with a loud snarl, it cleaved one of the Mosswines in two with its tail crest. The other Mosswines tried to run, but one was incinerated with a fireball, and the last was coated in poison, where it lie on the ground, succombing to the venom. Icil gasped as she looked at the red viper, which was staring right back at her. She backed away and shook her head as she refused to believe what was happening. Icil reached for her Great Sword, but it wasn't there. She was wearing her sleepwear rather than her armor as well, leaving her defenseless against any attacks whatsoever. The Goravior flickered its tongue and coiled around Icil, like a pack of wolves surrounding their prey. She tried to run, but the Goravior snarled and slapped her with its tail, breaking some of her ribs. She cried out in pain and tried to crawl away, but it was already too late. The snake bit into Icil's leg and threw her into a rock, dishing out as much punishment as it could. This broke Icil's arm and left her to choke on her own blood, not to mention the fact that the viper's fangs had skewered her leg before it through her. "N-no..." Icil begged, coughing some more blood. She was squinting to see at this point. The Goravior finally faced Icil, who looked back up at her attacker. That's when the Serpent tilted its head and struck right at her with its fangs. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Icil shot up with a gasp. Her bed was covered in sweat, as was her face and limbs. The poor girl was breathing heavily. After all, she had a nightmare about her biggest fear. Rin was still sound asleep, much to her surprise. She sat on her bed with her hands gripping her head. The sound of the Goravior's hiss echoed in her mind, repeating itself over and over again. "I'm going to kill that pissbag snake if it's the last thing I ever do..." Icil muttered to herself. Next Chapter Category:Fan Fiction